


Stabby McGee

by BobRussellFan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobRussellFan/pseuds/BobRussellFan
Summary: An alternate take on The Southern Raiders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stabby McGee

Prince Zuko watched the retired soldier pleading with Katara for his life and felt his stomach churn. He could have understood if Yon Rah had stood defiantly mute - or fought to the end - or even begun by begging for mercy from the benders there to take his life. But the way he cringed and cowered, the way he sought to sell out his own blood to save his skin - it was honestly one of the most disgusting things he’d ever seen. 

“…I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand.” She took a few steps forward and glared down at the fallen murderer. “There’s just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty.” They were good words; it occurred to Zuko (not for the first time) that Katara was going to make one hell of a Water Tribe queen one day. (Or however it worked with them - he honestly had never asked.) 

He ignored the man’s cringing last words and waited for the death blow - and glanced over, surprised, when he heard - “But as much as I hate you...I just can't do it.” Of course. Katara could have snapped the man’s neck with her water-bending, but she couldn’t just kill a man begging for his life in cold blood. 

So Zuko stepped forward and stabbed Yon Rah through the heart with his swords. It was frankly a pretty good strike, double-penetration that came out the back and killed the old man before he slumped to the ground, but this was obviously no time to boast out loud about his swordsmanship. He was just about to put his swords away when he heard Katara’s outraged “ZUKO!” and felt the rain come up and blast him across the field. 

Taken by surprise he went headlong, tossing his swords aside so he wouldn’t cut himself in the tumble, but was on his feet fast when no followup strike came - he took a moment to find his blades again, then rose up to see Katara standing over the dead man, tears in her eyes. She didn’t strike him again, but she did stare at him and ask “…why did you do that!?” 

“Because we needed to get it done fast and get out of here!” he hissed, making a quick beeline for the scene. “We don’t need war balloons following us back to Ember Island!” 

“That’s…that’s not what I meant!” declared Katara, her eyes wide. “Why did you just - just kill him?” 

Zuko hesitated, honestly not sure how to respond, then said, “Well…he murdered your mother?” She shot him a death glare and he added apologetically, “Which…wasn’t my place.” He took a breath and said, “I’m sorry, Katara. I should have…asked you first?” She could heard the question in his voice and she did not look happy about it.

“You can’t…you can’t just go around killing people,” Katara said, speaking slowly, the way she would to Sokka. “It’s - it’s not okay.” 

Zuko looked at her, saw her calming, and took a chance. “Are you actually sorry I did it?” 

Katara looked down at the dead body, her face grim, and said, “…no. But no more killing, Zuko. I mean it.” 

“But…there’s a war,” said Zuko, honestly confused. “I mean. what about your father and his men?” asked Zuko, his good eyebrow furrowing. “They have killed a lot of Fire Nation soldiers and - “ 

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Katara turned and stormed away towards Appa, a bolt of lightning cracking overhead. “I never should have come here!”


End file.
